Siempre Tuya, Siempre Mío, Siempre Nuestro
by Eluchaan
Summary: Ella siempre será de él, él siempre será de ella. Los momentos que tendrán juntos siempre serán de ellos. One-shot NejiTen/ Cotiene Lemmon


**DISCLAIMER: Naruto no me pertenece.**

 **La historia es creación mía.**

 **Sean buenos pero sinceros, vuelvo a escribir después de mucho tiempo :'( Estoy deseosa de aprender a escribir como se debe, pido sus opiniones! Es por eso que empiezo con un one-shot que contiene lemmon.**

 **SIEMPRE TUYA, SIEMPRE MÍO, SIEMPRE NUESTRO**

 **.:CAPíTULO I:.**

Ni siquiera parábamos para tomar aire. Estaba apoyada contra la pared, mientras él me tenía en sus fuertes brazos, como si no quisiera que me fuera. Subiendo y bajando desde el lóbulo de mi oreja hasta mi cuello, haciéndome estremecer. Haciéndome sentir excitada, queriendo más que solo besos y caricias.

Los besos de tiernos y suaves pasaron a ser más apasionados y fogosos. Podía sentir el calor que emanaban nuestros cuerpos. Podía sentir como nuestros sexos rozaban y pedían encontrarse, haciéndome gemir y pedir por más.

De a poco íbamos avanzando a tropezones hacia su cuarto, dejando un camino de ropa. Al llegar a la cama, me recostó gentilmente y deshizo mis chonguitos; nos quedamos mirando por unos minutos. Amaba esos ojos perla, era como perderse en una galaxia infinita. Me acerqué para poder besarlo, pero él se alejó.

-Neji...?-dije mirándolo confundida.

-Tenten, necesito... Decirte algo- Susurró, alejando la mirada y sonrojándose levemente. Abría su boca para poder expresarse, pero dudaba.

-Shhh... Yo también te amo- sonreí y apoyé mi dedo índice sobre sus suaves labios.

No era necesario decirlo. Lo conocía demasiado bien. Con solo ver su expresión sabía lo que querría decir. Con solo mirarnos podíamos decirnos todo.

-La verdad.. Preferiría que me digas de otra forma que me amas- Le dije con una sonrisa pícara. A estas alturas del juego, ya no había lugar para la vergüenza.

-Si no fueses tan impaciente, Tenten. Lo quieres todo ahora…- me respondió besando mi cuello, dejando marcas.- Ahora te lo haré el doble de lento…

Comenzó a acariciarme los hombros, llegando a mis senos. Los tomó con fuerza para luego empezar a lamer mis pezones, erguidos por la excitación que me hacía sentir. Empezó a rozar su duro y largo miembro por mi sexo, por mi punto débil, que sólo él conocía muy bien.

No podía hacer mas que arquearme de la pasión, lujuría, excitación que tenía. Le rogaba que entrara en mí, no podía aguantar más no tenerlo dentro mío.

No podía aguantar mas la mínima separación que tenían nuestros cuerpos. Me miró de una manera con la que me dio a entender que llegó el momento.

Por fín nos volvimos uno. El ambiente se sentía pesado, nuestros cuerpos estaban cubiertos de sudor. Las sábanas desordenadas se nos pegaban al cuerpo, su largo cabello azabache caía sobre mí como una fina lluvia.

Podía sentir como su miembro se volvía aún mas grande mientras entraba y salía, aumentando mi excitación y haciendo que llegue a un espectacular orgasmo. Podía sentir como mi cuerpo empezaba a temblar, mientras Neji embestía con más fuerza.

-Neji…- dije entrecortadamente, enterrando mis uñas en su espalda y acorralándolo con mis piernas, haciendo que mi sexo se abriera más, logrando más satisfacción.- Estoy a punto de…

No pude decir más. Sentí su lengua jugar con la mía con rapidez. Pude sentir que él también se estaba por correr. Embestidas más fuertes, gemidos incontrolables. Descontrol. Me sentía en descontrol.

Pude sentir un grave gruñido por su parte, y un gemido de satisfacción diciendo su nombre por la mía. Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el mío, y di un pequeño beso en su coronilla. Nuestras respiraciones eran agitadas, y mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente. Sentí su mano apoyarse en donde se sentían.

-Tu corazón…

-Sí- reí- se siente contento y alocado

-Eres mía, Tenten?-dijo quedamente, como si se lo quisiese preguntar a él mismo-

-Neji… -Dije acariciando su largo pelo- Sabes que no es necesario que me preguntes eso, dado que ya conoces la respuesta. Jamás cambiará.

Se levantó para que nuestras miradas se puedan encontrar nuevamente. Dos lunas me miraban fijamente, y no pude hacer más que sonrojar y realizar una suave sonrisa.

-Por favor, responde. Eres mía Tenten? Totalmente mía?

\- Recuerda que siempre seré tuya, tu siempre serás mío y esto que sentimos, siempre será nuestro- le dije mirándolo a sus ojos tiernamente, antes de que él me besara.

En su beso sentí una sonrisa por su parte. No podía ser más feliz.

Estaba con alguien al que llamaban genio, engreído, serio, frío, egocéntrico. Pero yo sola lo conocía como verdaderamente era. Siempre sería mío, y yo siempre sería suya. Todos los momentos que compartamos ya sean buenos o malos, serían nuestros. Y nadie podrá cambiar eso.

 **Qué les parecio? Espero que sea lo suficiente como para considerarse mi "primer lemmon".**

 **Obviamente con mi pareja preferida: NejiTen (aunque sigo recentida de que no se llegó a lograr esta maravillosa pareja)**

 **Espero sus reviews y ojala me ayuden a adentrarme en este mundo, ya que escribo para Uds. con mucho gusto y lo que mi imaginación me deja jaja**

 **Besitos!**


End file.
